Ski Weekend a la Gilmore
by Coffeebean0113
Summary: *Chapter 7 up!!!!*Rory, Lorelai, Luke, Jess, Lane, and Dave go on a ski weekend trip to Killington. Pairings R/J, L/L, L/D.
1. Movies and Questioning

Title: Ski Weekend a la Gilmore

Summary: Rory, Lorelai, Luke, Jess, Lane, and Dave are going on a ski weekend to Killington.  It's basically about their adventures and stuff.  

A/N: please R/R it's my first fic so reviews are very welcome!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 1

~Lorelai and Rory walk into Luke's and seat themselves at the counter.  Luke comes in from the back with a fresh pot of coffee.

R:  Ahh! He comes bearing gifts!

L:  Maybe he isn't so bad after all.  Luuuke! Coffeeeeee! It's 10 a.m. and there's no coffee in my system.  Helllppp! I'm going to collapse on the floor from withdrawal and then Taylor will complain that I'm a public fire hazard and your diner will be impounded by the fire department!

Lu: Calm down I'm coming!  

L: Why, you're so kind! I never knew you to be so generous!

~Jess comes down the stairs with a book in hand.  Seeing her boyfriend, Rory perks up for the first time that morning.  She leans in for a short but passionate kiss.  She tingled all over.  Jess just seemed to have that effect on her every time he touched her.  It was amazing.

L: Get a room, you two! This is a public place, and people should not have to be subjected to such obscene behavior!

R and J: Sorry!

R: Watcha reading? (Sees "Fountainhead" on the spine) Hemingway again?

J: (in a mocking tone) no, I thought I'd branch out and try some poetry. (smirks)

R: (sarcastically) wow! Maybe I've brought some change into your boring world.

J: (serious) hey listen, I thought we could catch a movie now.  We'll have the whole theater to ourselves since its only 10. That is, if anything but Snow White could get past Taylor's approved list.

L: who cares? You'll just be making out anyway.

R: True…sounds like a plan! Ok Mom we'll take off - I'll stop by the inn later so we can go to Al's for dinner – it's Mystery Night again.

L: Cool. I'll see you two lovebirds later, ok? Luuuke! I need my death drink to go today k? I have to go to the inn to help Michel.

Lu: sure, just a minute.

~ Luke goes in back to get Lorelai a travel cup. He comes back out with the coffee and a bag.

Lu: I put in a donut for good luck (smiles)

L: oh yay! Hey, do you and Jess know how to ski?

Lu: Yes, why?

L: on the off chance that you might want to come with Rory and me on a ski weekend to Killington.

Lu: I don't know…three or four days with you and Rory begging for coffee 24 hours a day instead of the usual 20 or so? I think we could wing it.  I'll get Caesar to cover for us for the weekend.  When are we leaving?

L: wow-that's the most you've said at one time in a long while!  Well, we have to leave 2 weeks from tomorrow since that's the weekend that Lane's mom will be away with her bible group and Dave is free then too.

Lu: Lane and Dave are coming too?

L: Ya, we thought it could be fun!

Lu: (dreamily)Ya, it will be…

A/N: that's all for now – I thought it was a good place to stop.  Please make my day and drop in a review! I'll only continue if I get feedback so go ahead and push the button!


	2. AN

A/N: hi it's me. I apologize for the little Hemingway mistake pointed out in a review.  Fountainhead isn't Hemingway and I should have caught it myself.  I for one don't read Hemingway and all that I know about him/his books I have picked up from the show.  Somehow I got the twisted idea that he wrote it but…o well.  And also the characters are out of whack…as you know it's my first fic so hopefully sometime soon I'll get it right – the best way is to keep writing, right? Anyhow…more reviews are always welcome! So till next time, bye bye!


	3. Preparations and Packing Crisis

Chapter 3- Preparations and Packing Crisis

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing associated with the Gilmore Girls.

A/N: Sorry it took a couple days for the next chapter, but I had writer's block.  Anyway, I had an inspiration at like 10 last night so here it is!  Enjoy and once again, feedback is greatly appreciated.

~Lorelai and Rory enter the Gilmore residence, coming home from a Friday night dinner at the elder Gilmores' home.  Lorelai throws off her heels and leaves them in a heap with her purse and coat, as is her usual habit.  Rory takes off her coat and goes into her room.

~15 or 20 minutes later…

L: Rory! I need help – packing crisis!

R: Coming, just let me change first.  I'll be there in 5!

L: K, thanks, hon.

~Rory changes into pajama pants and a tank top, pulls her hair into a bun, and tramps upstairs to Lorelai, who is in her closet amidst shoes, clothing, etc.

R: What's the problem this time?  You never seem to be able to go on a trip without at least 5 or 10 packing problems.

L; See, here's the problem.  I have three pairs of shoes that go with my black dress, only one of which goes with my brown leather mini skirt and another that goes with my jeans.  There's only room in my suitcase for one of the three pairs, and I don't know which one to bring.

R: OK, let's see… it's a ski trip.  The only clothes you'll wear are jeans, snow pants, chunky sweaters, and boots or your chunky Sketchers.  So that eliminates the black dress/ strappy sandals combo and the leather skirt/ high heel boots combo.  Take the Sketchers and leave behind the other two pairs plus the clothes that go with them.  

L: Oh! My smart daughter!  What would I do without you?  If they don't admit you into Harvard I'll have a talk with those people!

R: Mom, there are hundreds of thousands of people who apply to Harvard, all of whom think they're special and unique and perfect.  They think they are just what the Harvard people are looking for.  How am I any different?

L: Well…you're…specialer!  I don't know!  Who cares anyway?  You'll still get in.  Now go pack, we have to leave early tomorrow morning, and you and I are not morning people.  That is, without coffee. (Evil grin)

R: I know, calm down, I'm going!

~Rory goes downstairs and after staring at the phone for awhile, picks it up and dials a number.  She walks into her room and sits on her bed.  Someone answers the phone on the other end. 

R: Hi, Luke it's me, Rory.  Is Jess there?

Lu: Ya, sure, hold on a sec…

R: Thanks

J: Hey

R: Hey

A/N: well, that's all for now. Hope you liked it, now make me happy and push the button down there!  Once again, I apologize for the Hemingway mistake, but everyone slips up once in awhile, right? So till next time…bye bye!


	4. En Route

Chapter 4 - En Route

Disclaimer-I own nothing associated with the Gilmore Girls

A/N - Please please review it helps so much and it inspires me to write more! I'm so sorry for taking so long, but I actually had the chapter written but I haven't gotten a chance to upload it till now. Anyway, here it is-I hope you like it!

Words between backslashes (//) are thoughts.

~Lorelai, Rory, Luke, Jess, Lane and Dave are all in a rental van on the highway.

L:(to Rory) Boy, am I glad we convinced Luke here to bring 4 giant thermoses of coffee instead of 3!

R: Ya, so am I.  We Gilmores need sustenance when in a small, confined space for a long period of time.  

Lu: Couldn't you find a better way to get this "sustenance" than via a cell-killing, growth stunting beverage?

L and R: NO!!

Lu: OK, then (slightly offended)

La: Well, this is like paradise! All my friends on a fun trip without the constant pressure of Mama Kim influenced by her crazy, tofu filled brain.

D: Ya, and I can let down my "nice Christian boy" façade and be myself (looks at Lane with a "bad boy" expression)

L: Dirty!

J: Hey, I think I may be catching on to this guy's ways here.  Ror, I think we should try some of his tricks (looks at her with same "bad boy" expression)

R: I quite agree! (Flirts at Jess)

L: get a room-geez!

Lu: we should stop for gas now, we're low.  There's a sign for a rest stop.

L: Ya, and I'm hungry!

Lu: what else is new?

R: K, we're here.  Lane, I could get out if you would kindly move.

La: Ya, sure thing! C'mon, Dave…Let's go get some burgers! (Winks at Dave)

R: Jess and I will follow suit (smiles at Jess)

~The couples go to opposite corners and start making out

, no matter how long we've been going out, he still has that effect on me! I'm tingling all over!//

, she's pretty; she smells great, too.  Hey! This is that perfume I got her!//

~Jess deepens the kiss and Rory starts running her hands through her hair and Jess caresses Rory's face.  Suddenly they are interrupted.

L: Ahem!!

R: Woops! Sorry!

L: Ya, next time, at least go outside so the people in here can manage to keep their food down.

R: I said sorry, geez! Like you've never made out with your boyfriends before!

~Lane and Dave approach

La: well, tasty burgers, huh Dave?

D: Ya, I never knew how good McDonalds could be- I guess being subjected to Luke's cooking has shut me out of the real world.

L: oh, don't tell me you guys did it too?

D: I'm afraid so…

 L: well, Luke and I will find a way to punish you incorrigible children!

R: Yes, sir! (Does army salute)

Lu: Let's go-we have 2 hours left to go!

L: aw shucks! You ruin all the fun!

Lu: I'm sure…

~All 6 walk out of the building.  Fade to van driving away (if this were the show)

Well that's it for now! PLEASE review!!! It helps sooooo much!  I hope to have fireside kisses in the next few chapters, so get ready for some true Literati fluff!


	5. AN again sry!

A/N: im sooooo sry for taking sooo long! Actually I have the next two chapters written but I left chaper 5 in my math folder which is at school!!! Im soo pissed at myself for forgetting it! I have chapter 6 here with me in a notebook but I can't post it until I have chapter 5…darnit!!! Anyway, I should have them both up by Saturday or Sunday at the latest…again I'm so sorry! Just hang in there a couple more days:)


	6. Cocoa and Excessive Packing

Chapter 6 – Cocoa and excessive packing

Disclaimer – once again, I own nothing associated with the Gilmore Girls.

L: We're finally here! After 4 long, cramped hours in a smelly rental car and living on pit-stop food, we have arrived at our destination!

R: Ya, and it's so cool how we got 2 cabins side by side. One for adults and one for kids!

Lu: Lorelai, I'm still worried about these kids and what they'll do while we're not there to supervise…

L: Don't worry Lukey! Look on the bright side – if Rory or Lane gets pregnant, then we know who the daddy is!

Lu: That's a very dark-seeming bright side to me.

La: Whatever, guys.  Me, Dave, Rory, and Jess are gonna go unpack and go rent some skis for the weekend.  Then we'll come get you guys for some souvenir shopping.

Lu: I can hardly wait…Jess, prepare yourself for true Gilmore madness.

J: thanks for the warning, Uncle Luke.

Lu: any time!

~in the kids' cabin~

J: wow! I didn't know it was humanly possible to fit that many books in one suitcase along with enough clothes for a month!

R: I like to be prepared and comfy when I travel, and I want to be sure all the books I could possibly want to read are included.  Besides, I'm a Gilmore.  Our packing methods clearly state that you must prepare for 5 times as many days as you'll be away.

J: I guess excessive packing is an inborn trait that the Danes' didn't inherit.

La: clearly!

D: Lane lets go for a walk to stretch our legs before we go to the rental place.

La: OK, we'll catch up with you guys later1

R: K, have fun!  Jess, let's go to the ski place now.  Then we can go shopping or just do whatever we want.

J: fine, but if we go shopping, you owe me big time!

R: agreed…

~3 hours and $150 later…~

R: whew! I'm exhausted!

J: me too, let's just sit by the fire until everyone else gets home.

R: Fine, I saw some wood out back and I'll look for matches in the closet.

J: ok, I'll be back soon.

~They both go off in different directions, and soon are seated by a roaring fire. ~

J: this is the life!

R: Ya it is! This is so romantic (smiles)

J: you want some cocoa? I've got some in the suitcase that I brought with me.

R: ok, thanks

J: no problemo

~Jess comes back in a few minutes with 2 steaming cups in his hand piled high with marshmallows. ~

R: mmmm…..yummy!

J: working at the diner paid off after all! I've found that hot cocoa is a real woman-pleaser!

~Rory smiles and goes to put another log on the fire.  Camera fades to them laughing and talking by the fire. ~

A/N: hope you like it and I promise a kiss in the next chapter which I have written in a notebook but I just haven't typed it up yet.  If you are wondering about Lane and Dave and how they're not really in the story that much, it's because it's really hard to write Lane, and their relationship hasn't been a main focus of the show, so I don't have a real sense of what they're like together.  I'm sorry for taking so long to update, and I hope to update more often now.  The next chapter should be up at the end of this week, so check around Friday or so.  Tata for now!

                                                                   -Purplemartian33


	7. Fireside Love

**Ski Weekend a la Gilmore**

**Chapter 7 – Fireside Love**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing associated with the Gilmore Girls.**

***Warning – this chapter may contain excessive amounts of fluff and is pretty corny.  If you're not into that stuff, don't read, and don't criticize me for it because I'm warning you!**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the insane amount of time between chapters *hides head* but I really had no chance to post – I'm sure you all know how it is! Anyway, this chapter does contain the fireside kiss that someone (I forget who) suggested in a review.  Speaking of reviews, please post one, because it helps soooo much to know what you guys think! Anyway, without further ado….here it is! Hope you like!**

**~Rory and Jess are sitting by the fire in their cabin – this is cont'd from last chapter~**

**R: This is so amazing! It's so nice to know that whatever we do won't be traveling through the town in an hour.**

**J: I don't know, Ror.  Miss Patty has a way of sneaking up on you when you least expect it!**

**R: shut up – stop trying to ruin our romantic moment! (Gives Jess a playful slap on the arm)**

**J: Oh ya? I think I can fix the damage (leans in for a soft, quick kiss)**

**R: mmm…you should join the handyman business…**

**Rory leans in and they share a passionate kiss that seems to express everything they ever felt about one another.  They cuddle wit hone another and Rory runs her hands through his hair.  They break away to catch their breath in a companionable, friendly silence.  Rory breaks it naturally…**

**R: Is it just me or was that really amazing for you too?**

**J: No, I think it was real.  There's something about you, Ror, that makes me feel like no other girl I've ever been with has made me feel.  There's a true connection of understanding and passion that runs through me every time our lips meet.  I don't know how do bring these feelings to words, despite my avid reading. (Smile)**

**R: I think they call it love nowadays (returns smile)**

**J: Boy, they teach you something at that prep school of yours!**

**R: Ya, they don't charge that steep tuition for nothing, although it's no skin off my back (another smile)**

**J: whatever, we better snap out of this before Lane and Dave get home.**

**R: ok, but we'll pick up later?**

**J: You bet!**

**~Rory settles her head on Jess's shoulder as he puts a protective arm around her.  They sit, silhouetted against the glowing firelight as the camera fades out. ~**

**A/N: Just thought I'd let you know that Lane and Dave aren't really going to be part of this story- just undertones, I guess. Anyway, please please please review and let me know what you think…any suggestions for what should happen next are welcome…I'm a little stuck right now. Bye for now!**

**                                                                                      -Purplemartian33**


End file.
